Kukaya: Troubles Ahead
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Takes place after Shugo Chara love, except we're gonna hear from the Kukaya perspective. Read and Review. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Back To Japan

Chapter 1: Back to Japan

**Me: Hey Guys Animelover276 back with another Shugo Chara story. This one is one of the sequels to _Shugo Chara Love _and I'm starting with the second in my list: Kukaya. Now let's hear their story so far:**

**After Graduation, Yaya and Kukai said their final goodbyes before Yaya left for college in England. Kukai, being the depressed hopeless romantic he was, was about to not go to college until Daichi, who was fading, told him that Yaya wouldn't like him to be sad and she wouldn't like him not attending college. So Kukai attended college, for Yaya's sake. Four years later, Yaya was on her way back from England along with Pepe and Candy by her side.**

**Yaya POV**

My family and I were on a plane back to Japan. I saw the sun rise as I woke up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be arriving in Japan soon." I want to text Kukai and tell him that I'm almost there, but then I remember that I can't use my phone when it's on airplane mode. "Isn't this great-dechu?" Pepe asked me. "We're gonna see Kukai and Daichi again-dechu."

"Yeah." I said before I placed a few fingers on my lips. "What is it?" Candy looked puzzled at my expression**(Oh yeah. Yaya's using big girl words now!)**. I stared at the window. "I till remember when we first kissed." I said, thinking about when I kissed him four years ago, when Lulu turned Daichi into a ? Egg. We've been dating ever since: Me and Kukai Souma.

I first met him on my first day at Seiyo High with my friends, Amu-chi and Rima-tan. I didn't know that he had a Chara like I did until Pepe-chan said something. His Chara's name is Daichi, who is his dream to be better at sports. At first, I treated him like a really good friend, but then I started to love him, unsure if he felt the same way. After Daichi was returned to normal, we both confessed and had our second kiss. The first was from when he almost fell off the window ledge and he fell on top of me.

A while later, we landed and we went to the luggage claim to get our bags. "Where are our bags-dechu?" asked Pepe.

"Look." Candy pointed as luggage started to slide around. I saw Mom's bag, Dad's bag, Tsubasa's bag, and then finally, mine. Afterwards, we went to the food court and got some breakfast. It took us a while to leave because Tsubasa wouldn't stop gawking at the video games. So, with the money we had left, we bought him and me some too because I'm not leaving here without anything to take home.

We took a cab and started to drive out of the airport. I took my phone off of airplane mode and started to text Kukai.

_To: Kukai  
>From: Yaya<em>

_Hey I just got off of the plane and we're heading back home. Tell Daichi and the others we said hi. I'll visit you soon so get ready my sporty jock ^_^_

I pressed send and started to play _Candy Crush Saga_, with Tsubasa watching of course, and he played a few levels while I looked out of the window, waiting and hoping to see Kukai's smiling face. I miss you so much Kukai. I miss your face, your touch, and your kisses too. I miss everything about you and I can't wait to see you again.

"Oh Daichi."

I looked in my lap and saw Candy fantasizing about Daichi again. "There she goes again-dechu." said Pepe as she facepalmed. I giggled before Tsubasa gave me my phone back. "You got a text too." he said. I quickly got off of _Candy Crush Saga_ and saw if Kukai texted me back.

_To: Yaya  
>From Kukai<em>

_I miss everything about you and I can't wait to see you again. Daichi flipped out when I told him that you were coming back. Hey can I get that special treat when you get back?_

I smiled as I texted him _As you wish_, and pressed send. Then I got another text.

_To: Yaya  
>From: John Smith<strong>(OH YEAH! DOCTOR WHO BABY! XD)<strong>_

_Hey Yaya when are you coming back to England?_

_To: John Smith  
>From: Yaya<em>

_NEVER!_

I slammed my phone shut and waited for Kukai to text back. John Smith was a guy at my college who all of the girls fell for, but he only had eyes set on me. Oh will Kukai be pissed off when he hears that the bastard kissed me on our last year. THAT BASTARD JOHN STOLE TEN KISSES! TEN OF THEM! And to think he almost raped me in the middle of the night that one time.

I have much to tell Kukai.

I heard my phone buzz and saw Kukai text me back.

_To: Yaya  
>From: Kukai<em>

_Great. Where are you now?_

_To: Kukai  
>From: Yaya<em>

_Well we gotta move back in, but Mom and Dad are gonna take care of that. Tsubasa's going back to his friend's house and Mom and Dad said I could go wherever._

I sent it and waited for him. We arrived home and the moving truck was already there waiting for us. As I said, Mom and Dad helped move in, Tsubasa went to his friend's house, and I went over to Kukai's. I was surprised that the door was open so I crept in. I tip-toed upstairs and saw Kukai in his room, working at his desk. I crept up behind him, covered his eyes, and said "Guess who?"

"Hmmmm." He sighed. "Is it Hinamori?"

"Nope. Guess again."

"Is it a girl?"

"You're close?" He thought again before saying "Is it my cute girlfriend who brightens my day?"

"Aw how sweet." I removed my hands and he looked up. He turned around, stood up, and kissed me. "How was England?"

"It was great." I said before another kiss. "But the only thing missing was you." Kukai cupped my cheeks. "The only thing I hated about college was not being with you." He kissed me again and this time, he pinned me to the bed. His hands went down to my skirt while mine went to the waistband of his pants. Since it's been like what four years, we've been craving each other's touch. Finally it's Kukai instead of that damn John Smith. Kukai's kisses instead of John's, his touch instead of John's, his everything instead of John's.

I'm back home, where I belong.

**Me: Hi guys. I hoped you liked that first chapter. And yes I love Doctor Who(Well David Tennant actually XD). Stay tuned for chapter 2: The Beach part 1.**


	2. The Beach Part 1

Chapter 2: The Beach Part 1

**Yaya POV**

The next morning, I woke up in Kukai's arms, trying to remember what happened the day before. Oh yeah, I came back here to Japan, Mom and Dad unpacked, and then I went to Kukai's place, and that was it. Kukai turned on his back and let our a soft snore. I let out a small giggle as I traced a finger down his shirtless chest and kissed his cheek. It's good to be back in his arms again. I missed everything about him. I turned back to him. "He's cute when he's asleep." I said.

"You're adorable when you're asleep." I heard him mutter before I saw green eyes flash open. He gave me a smirk before cupping one of my cheeks and kissing me. His mouth moved from mine as he went down to my neck and started to kiss the sensitive spot there.

"Kukai."

One hand traveled down my body until it was tangled with the lace of my panties**(Good God I am perverted)**. Two of my fingers walked over him before they grabbed the waistband of his boxers**(I LOVE MY LIFE! ^_^)**. Kukai's lips let go of my neck. "Do you want this?" he whispered.

"Do you?" I asked him. I believe he does. I could feel his cock poking me through its cage. Kukai kissed my neck again. "Give it to me." he muttered before pulling my panties down my legs. They slid out of the covers and onto the floor. I wrap my legs around his waist, not letting go of his boxers. When I felt him poking at my entrance, I moaned. I unwrap my legs and as soon as I started to pull down the last piece of clothing he has on, the phone rang.

We both stopped.

We just laid there, staring at each other, waiting for one of us to answer it, but we didn't move. We didn't make a sound. The phone stopped ringing, then it rang again. Finally, Kukai was the one who got out of bed and went down the hall, where I heard the phone stop ringing. Five minutes later, he came back and crawled in bed. "Now where were we?" He asked. He slid down his boxers and threw them aside.

I got a look at his cock. Dear God he was huge! Can that even fit!?**(Uh yeah)** He was about to enter me until I said "Wait Kukai." He raised an eyebrow. I closed my legs and sat on the edge of the bed. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"Because this has gotten a bit rushed." I said. "I just got home yesterday and now you want me for the sex." He hugs me from behind. "I don't want you only for the sex." he said. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said while placing a hand on his cheek. "But maybe we should back away from this. Only for a while." He nods, and starts to pull his clothes back on while I did the same. We both didn't speak even when we ate breakfast. Why? Why did I turn that down? Why did I when I was craving for it so much for four years!? I stared at my empty plate and Kukai threw it in the trash. He was about to walk out of the room until I pulled on his shirt. "Hey Kukai. I'm sorry about earlier. I really am."

He gives me a smile. "I know." He said. "I should be the one apologizing. When I saw you, I couldn't control myself. I was just. . . . . . craving to touch you." I kiss him while stuffing two of my fingers into his back pockets. "I know. You can touch me, but we'll have our time." His smile widened. "I like to hear that." I gave him a smile before kissing him again. We both grab our bags and walk out the door to the park, with the Charas.

* * *

><p>When we got there, I saw Rima-tan and Nagi. "Hey you guys!" I called while waving. They both turned this way. "Yaya?"<p>

"I'm back." I said with a smile. I put this morning's event behind me. Kukai and I will have our time. Just you wait. I saw Amu-chi and Tadase walked over and I hug them. "Amu-chi!"

"Good to see you too." She said. "Now let go. I can't breathe." Ran suggested we all went to the beach, so that's where we're going.

* * *

><p>When we get there, we each go to our changing rooms. Miki did her magic and we were all in the cutest swimsuits on the planet. "I gotta get to the boys." she said while flying out. "She probably wanted to go see Kiseki." said Ran.<p>

"That's our Miki." said Su. After we got out of the changing rooms, we started to head towards they beach. Kukai and I went surfing, and everyone else went somewhere else. Since we got bored of surfing, Kukai and I went for a dive, but we stayed close for protection.

I was amazed at all of the cool fish and coral. In fact so amazed, I actually almost drowned, so I went back to the surface and saw the sun starting to set. "Hey Kukai!" I called out. "It's time to go back!" I didn't get a response. Maybe he already went back to the beach house. I got out of the water and saw the others. "Hey do you guys know where Kukai is?" I asked.

"No why?" asked Rima-tan.

"I can't find him anywhere." I said before I saw a crowd. I shove through the crowd and saw an unconscious Kukai on the ground with a few lifeguards around him. He had a deep gash across his leg and I almost puked at the large sight of blood.

* * *

><p>After a lot of explaining, I got Kukai back to the others when I saw him clutching onto something. "What's that?" I asked.<p>

"Just a little thing I got from the shark." he smirked**(For those who are confused, Kukai got attacked by a shark. Just be glad he didn't lose anything)**. I unfolded his hand and saw a shark tooth.

When we got to the beach house, Amu-chi and Tadase went to watch the sun set, Rima-tan and Nagi were watching a movie, and I was taking care of Kukai. Well not really taking care of him. "You need anything?" I asked after another kiss. I heard our stomachs growl and I giggle. "I get the message." I said while heading towards the kitchen.

**Kukai POV**

When Yaya left the room, I immediately unwrap the bandage on my leg. The gash was healed, but it left a scar that should fade in a while. I turn back to the doorway.

Yaya I wish I could tell you my secret, but I'm afraid of how you'll react.

**Me: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I was trying to figure out how to end this chapter. And I'm sorry for adding that little scene at the beginning. I couldn'****t help myself. Sorry to those who can't handle pervy stuff. Stay tuned for The Beach Part 2.**


	3. The Beach Part 2

Chapter 3: The Beach Part 2

**Yaya POV**

I woke up the next morning only to see that I wasn't alone. Kukai had his arms wrapped around my waist and his chin rested on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and placed my head on his chest. It's been a while since I felt his warmth, and I missed it too. He moaned and woke up. "How long have you been staring at me?"

"Not long." I muttered. "How's your leg?"

"Barely feel the pain."

I smile. "That's good." I sit up and stare out of the window. I'm still thinking about yesterday morning, when I got back, and I feel bad. I clutch the bed sheet. I still don't get it; I turned down his touch: _Kukai's_ touch of all things, just when I was craving it so much.

I shook my head. There's no point in thinking about it, Yaya. You said so yourself that you two will get the chance so don't worry about it. But I have my reasons on turning it down.

"Thinking about yesterday?"

Kukai sat up and hugged me from behind. "Yeah." He kissed my cheek. "Forget about it. I'm not mad okay? You said so yourself, we'll have our time." I nodded with a smile. As soon as I started to get up, he grabs my arm. "No morning kiss?" He asked while raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

Oh damn it how could I forget? I never forget the morning kiss. God I am out of sorts. I shook my head. "Sorry. Not in the mood." And I walk out of the room, without letting Kukai see my tears.

**Kukai POV**

What in the hell is going on? Pepe and Candy flew after her and I just sat on the bed, dumbstruck after what happened. "What's up with Yaya?" Daichi asked me.

"How the hell should I know?" I asked. He flew after the girls while I threw on a shirt and ran after them. I found Yaya sitting in the living room, crying about God knows what, and Pepe and Candy were trying to calm her down. "At least he's not dead-dechu." Pepe was saying. "Stop blaming yourself-dechu!"

"How can I?" Yaya asked her.

"You can try to forget about it." Candy suggested. Yaya snapped. "How can I forget about what happened!? Kukai could have died!"

"But he's alive-dechu!" Now Pepe was screaming. Yaya stared at the floor. "I should die."

"Why the hell would you say that?" Now I butted in. Yaya was about to run out of the room until I stopped her. "What's on your mind?" I asked. "Or you don't trust me enough to tell me."

"I trust you."

"Then tell me why you're acting like this." I pulled her into a hug. "Please. I need to know." Yaya hugged me back. "It's what happened to you yesterday." She said. "You know, the shark attack."

I wanted to slap her so hard. _That's_ why she's so upset? "Stop lying to me."

"I'm not lying."

Okay, now I really want to slap her. "I mean it Yaya."

"And I'm telling you that's the truth."

Then I really did slap her across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. "Kukai Souma!" All of the Charas yelled. Yaya stared at me, tears rolling down her face now. "That's why you're so bent out of shape?" I asked. "What the hell goes on in your head?"

"But Kukai-"

"Forget about it!" I shouted. "You can't let that bring you down, alright? I don't want you dead."

"What would you do if you were me!?" She asked. "Wouldn't you be worried!?"

"Yeah but I wouldn't blame myself for what happened." I said. "I wouldn't be that weak-hearted." Damn it why did I say that? She stared at me with wide teary eyes. "So you think I'm weak?" She asked me.

"No I-" I don't know what to say. Damn it I blew it. Won't the others be pissed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No that's it." She turned around. "It's fine to call me weak. That's true isn't it?"

"Yaya you're not weak."

"You're just saying that." She walked out of the room, and her Charas slapped me before going after her. "You blew it." said Daichi.

"I blew it." I said before sighing and going back to my room.

* * *

><p>Later that day, I saw Hinamori and Mashiro stomp towards me with glares. Hinamori slapped me and said "What the hell did you say to Yaya!?"<p>

Mashiro slapped me too. "More importantly why did you say it to her!?" She yelled. Now how the hell did I know that these two are also pissed off at me? "Damn it why am I getting slapped?"

"That doesn't matter!" Hinamori yelled. "Just tell us what you said to Yaya!" Tadase and Fujisaki joined them, confused about why she was yelling. I sighed and stared out of the window. "I didn't mean to say that to her." I said. "Go tell her that."

"Why don't you tell her yourself!?" Mashiro and Hinamori stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

**Amu POV**

"What just happened?" Tadase-kun asked us. I huffed my breath. "Kukai and Yaya had a fight." I said as we made our way back to the living room. "According to Yaya, Kukai called her weak."

"What the hell!?" the boys said.

**Kukai POV**

The sun started to set and Yaya was still pissed off. She wouldn't talk to me during dinner, and the girls gave me death glares. Hinamori even tried to stab me with a fork and Mashiro tried to stab me with a knife.

I went back to my room and stared at the hand I slapped Yaya with. "Why did I do that?" I asked. "I'm such an idiot." Instead of going to my room, I went to Yaya's. I slowly opened the door and saw her crying on a pillow. When she saw me, she threw that same pillow at me. "Go away!" She yelled. I caught the pillow and closed the door behind me. "I'm here to talk, not yell at you again."

"I don't wanna." Her Charas gave me death glares as I approached the bed and sat next to her. "Go away." I sighed. "Guess we'll do this the hard way." I pin her to the bed as fast as I can and kiss her. She started to scream and her Charas were about to help her until Daichi held them back. "You want us to sit here and watch Kukai-tan hurt her-dechu!?" Pepe asked.

"He has his reasons." Daichi said to her. Yaya glared at me. "Get off."

"No." I said before kissing her again, and she kept screaming in my mouth. I bite her neck hard and she lets out a shorter scream. "Kukai stop it."

"Not until you let me explain."

"You'll still bite me." She moaned. I stopped. "No I won't." I said. "I promise. Will you listen if I say that?" She froze for a sec before nodding. "Good." I give the bitemark a gentle kiss before sitting up. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I wasn't myself."

"But why did you call me weak?" She sat in my lap and traced a finger down my chest. "I meant it in a good way." I sighed. "Yaya, being weak isn't a bad thing. It tells you that you have to be strong." She stared at me with tears in her eyes. "So don't think about that suicidal crap, okay?" Now tears were rolling down her face as she stared at the floor. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you." She said.

"Come on." I said with another sigh. "I didn't say all that just to make you cry. Hinamori and Mashiro will have my head." I hugged her and wiped her tears. "Cheer up okay?" I asked with a grin. "Now where's that kiss I've been wanting?" Out of nowhere, Yaya cupped my cheeks and kissed me as hard as she could. I think of this as a sorry kiss.

I fall back on the bed as the kiss went on**(No this will not turn into a lemon. I'm controlling my pervy mind for once)**. We gasp for air and she kisses me again. I guess she's that desperate for me. "Kukai."

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow with one eye closed. I heard a giggle. "I love you." I pull her closer. "I love you more."

"I don't think you love me as much as I love you." She teased.

"Oh so you don't think I love you?"

"No I know you do. It's just not as strong as mine."

"Oh brother." The Charas said in unison.

**Me: Hi you guys. Yeah I know this chapter wanted you guys to punch me in the face because Yaya and Kukai had a fight but at least they made up right? Stay tuned for chapter 4: John Smith**


	4. John Smith

Chapter 4: John Smith

**Yaya POV**

We left the Beach House the next day, and Kukai and I started to unpack at home. The red mark on my cheek was fading, but Kukai still felt guilty about slapping me, because he was avoiding me. I know he got slapped because the red mark on his cheek turned into a bruise. Both of us are still feeling guilty about the fight we had., and the Charas tried to talk us out of it, but nothing worked.

After unpacking, I was on my bed, staring at the ceiling. The thoughts of our fight were still in my head. Maybe I'll feel better if I took a nap. I slowly closed my eyes, and out of nowhere, fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking down a dark hallway, unable to see where I was going. Where am I going? That's the real question. I stop to think, but fail. My brain feels like mush. I have no idea what's going on, but I have a feeling that there's something I need to do. Now let's see. I try thinking back to before I came back to Japan, but nothing came up. It's like I lost all of my memories from England.<em>

_I keep walking down the hallway, getting a weird feeling in my gut. This hallway seems endless. I start to get dizzy and out of nowhere, I vomit and cough up blood all over the floor. "What the." I manage to say before I vomit again. I froze for a second. Is there something. . . . . inside of me? I try to ignore the pain as I kept walking only to walk into a room with a single couch. I fall on the couch and stare at the ceiling. "What's happening to me?" I asked._

_"I thought you would know."_

_I turned around and saw Kukai at the doorway. "What do you mean?" I asked._

_"Don't lie to me." He growled, and I shut up. I'm scared; What did I do to get him so mad? "What did I do?" I asked, still scared. He looked up with a glare, and tears rolled down his face. "How could you betray me?" he asked._

_"I would never-"_

_"I saw you with Kairi!" He yelled, shutting me up again. "And you. . . ." He paused before punching the wall. "Slept with him." I leaned back. I slept with Kairi? That kind of explains the weird feeling. Wait does that mean. . . . . . . I'm pregnant with his kid? No I can't! This can't be real! I pinch my cheek, and realized that this wasn't a dream. "No." I can't believe this. I saw a knife slide out of his sleeve. "Normally I would be happy." He said. "But since it's his kid."_

_He stepped closer, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down and that's where Kukai stabbed the knife. "I'm sorry I had to do this." He said as I started to get dizzy. "But I'd rather have you dead than let you have his kids." I feel him bite my neck hard and I scream, hoping someone would stop him._

_But no one came, and I was alone with him._

_"Kukai stop!" I yelled, but he just bit harder. It feels like my neck is snapping in half, and blood kept running down my body. I claw the armchair and my neck snaps. I went limp, and Kukai let me fall to the ground. He grabbed the knife and walked out of the room._

"Yaya wake up!"

My eyes snapped open while tears rolled down my face. I turned and saw Kukai and the Charas staring at me with worried faces. I cry as I hugged him tightly. Still shocked, he hugged me back. "What happened?" I don't want to talk about it. It was too cruel. "Was it that bad?" I nodded. "It was dark." I started. "I kept having this weird feeling and I walked into a room. And you came in, looking mad, and you asked me why I betrayed you."

"Why did I ask that?"

I clutched his sleeve. "You said that I. . . . slept with Kairi." He tightened his grip on my waist. "And said that I was pregnant with his child. And then you said that you would rather have me die than let me have his kids." As the dream comes back to my head, I start to cry again. "What did I do next?"

"You stabbed me, and bit my neck so hard that it snapped. After grabbing your knife, you left the room, and left my dead body on the floor." Now he's heard enough. He cupped my cheeks and kissed me as hard as he could. "Are you saying I killed you?" He asked with wide eyes. I nodded with tears still rolling down my face. "It's the worst thing that could ever happen."

Kukai kissed me again while wiping my tears. "It'll be okay." he said while hugging me. We heard a knock on the front door and we both went to answer it. I opened the door and saw the one and only, John Smith run up and kiss me RIGHT IN FRONT OF KUKAI!**(That makes 11 kisses he stole from Yaya)** We both broke apart. "Yaya my love I have come for you!" He said proudly before pushing Kukai away. "We're trying to have a moment here. Please excuse us."

"The hell!?" Kukai asked while raising an eyebrow.

"John what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at me as though I was crazy. "I've come to take you back to England with me. And then we can discuss our future together." I step back. "Didn't you get my text saying I won't come back?" I asked.

"I thought that someone text that instead of you."

"No that was me." I said before straying closer to Kukai. "Besides I'm taken."

"Yaya who the hell is this?" Kukai asked. I sighed. "Kukai this is my one and only crazy fanboy, John Smith. He went to college with me when I was in England."

"No kidding. His names sounds English enough to me." Kukai said with a bored tone. He places a hand on my waist. "And who in the hell are you!?" John asked.

"My boyfriend and future husband!" I snapped before turning to Kukai. "You'll want to kick his ass when I tell you this."

"And that is?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out at John. "This bastard on the floor here." I said pointing to him. "Stole _ten_ kisses from me and almost raped me." I saw fire burn in Kukai's eyes. "John you better run." I advised. "Kukai hates it when someone tries to steal me away from him."

_Chara Change_

John had glasses and something in his hand. "I don't think you wanna mess with me." He said with a smirk as the tip of the thing in his hand glowed blue. "Behold, my sonic screwdriver!"

"Alright then."

_Chara Change_

Their fight went all the way to the backyard, but it looked like Kukai was winning. "How did John Chara Change?" I asked.

"That was me."

I turned and saw a Chara wearing a suit and trench coat. "Pleasure to meet you. My name is David."

"Uh." When the hell did John have a Chara?**(I'm stealing alot of things from Doctor Who?)** I just stared dumbstruck. John never told me he had a Chara. "Uh Yaya-tan maybe we should stop the fight-dechu." Pepe-chan said as she pointed to the backyard. Kukai was one one knee, trying to get back up.

_Chara Change_

With my giant rattle, I got in between them. "That's enough." I said as I helped Kukai to his feet. "John I don't love you; I love Kukai." I turned back to the Time Lord wannabe. "No one can change how I feel. So go back to England and forget about me."

* * *

><p>That night, I was laying in bed while staring out if the window. Kukai crawled in and wrapped his arms around me. "Something wrong?" He asked while kissing my cheek. I shook my head while turning to him. "I just hope that John got my message."<p>

"I hope Kairi gets that message too." He pulls me closer, and I look up. "Something wrong?"

"It about that dream you told me about." As soon as he said this, my eyes widened as the dream came back to me. I hug him tightly. "I won't sleep with Kairi." I reassured. "I promise." Kukai cupped one of my cheeks. "I love you." He pleaded. "Don't ever leave me, got it?"

That same hand wraps around my waist. My hands go to the back of his neck and I kissed him lightly. "I love you."

**Me: So. . . . . . yeah John Smith has now moved to Japan. Whoop de do -_-ll. So what did you guys think of the dream? Seems that it made Kukai and Yaya closer now. Stay tuned for chapter 5: Movie Date.**


	5. Movie Date

Chapter 5: Movie Date

**Yaya POV**

It seems like whenever Kukai isn't around, John just has to be a pain in the ass. He keeps trying to get me to go back to England, but Kukai is always there to beat the hell out of him.

One night, I came back home. Kukai was still hanging out with the Charas. I set my bag down on a chair and I hear "Hello my dear."

I turn around and knew that wasn't Kukai's voice. John Smith walked out of the shadows. "Why are you here?" I asked while I stepped back, and then falling on the couch**(Nice one Yaya nice one -_-ll)**. John crept in closer, and soon, his face was inches from mine. "For you. You're mine, Yuiki Yaya."

And finally, he pressed his lips against mine. David was also in the room, nodding in agreement. John pulled me in his arms, and I kept trying to get out of his grip and run out of the room. But it was hopeless. He tilted my head, letting him kiss my neck in pleasure and I couldn't do anything.

The door opened and Kukai walked in. I reached my hand out with pleading eyes, but based on the picture, he knew what was going on. He pulled John off of me and said "And what do we have here?"

"Why did you have to come?"

"Uh my house; my rules."

"Pepe-chan and I sensed that something was wrong." said Candy as she flew in the house with Pepe-chan and Daichi. Kukai got John to leave and came back in the living room. He cupped my cheeks and stared with worried eyes. "Your lips are tainted."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Won't you cure me? Please Kukai?" He dipped his head and pressed his soft, tender lips against my own. I ran a hand through his hair and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Oh boy." The Charas flew to another room while Kukai and I fell on the couch. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Shut up and kiss me." I said.

* * *

><p>The next day, I begged Kukai to go see a movie with me. "Please please please!?" I begged while shaking him in his chair. He just sat there with his arms folded and stared at me with a blank face. "I said no." He said "What movie do you want to see anyway?"<p>

"The one with all of those cool video game characters." He thought it over before he called the Charas. "You wanna go see Wreck It Ralph?"

"Do we ever!" The Charas zoomed around the house, cheering in happiness. "Please Kukai?" I asked.

"I already watched that movie."

My heart broke. When did he watch it? "Oh and it was around the time you were in England." He said as he somehow read my mind. "For me?" I asked as I tugged on his shirt.

"If you keep acting like this then we won't go." I grinned with wide eyes. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I screamed while hugging him as hard as I could.

**Kukai POV**

Why did I let Yaya drag me into this? Three reasons: A- I love her, B- I would do anything for her, and C- So she doesn't think I'm a heartless jerk. I think Yaya wanted to see this movie was because most of the setting in the movie was a candy-environment, and since there was also Candy, who is her second Chara, I can kind of see why they were both so excited to see this. Pepe was excited because she's a baby Chara, and Daichi was excited because I didn't take him with me the first time**(Ha! Poor Daichi)**.

When we got to the theater, we both saw that the movie _Frozen_ was playing. Yaya's eyes grew wide as she grinned. I knew where this was going. "Oh no." I groaned.

"Pwease?" She asked in a little girl voice. I sighed before she gave me the puppy dog face. I step back. Oh God why'd she have to do that!? "Fine." I said, feeling defeated. She squealed and bought tickets five seconds later.

It turns out the movie wasn't that bad. It was actually enjoyable, although it was sad too. There were these two girls, Elsa and Anna, who were princesses of this kingdom. Elsa had these ice powers or something and she accidentally hurt Anna. Then, to prevent more accidents, they locked the castle and removed all contact from Elsa. including from Anna. And also, Anna's memory got wiped so she has no idea that her sister has these powers.

The songs were catchy too. I swear I could hear myself silently whispering _Do you wanna build a Snowman?_

Once the movie was over, everyone who exited the theater were singing that song or _Let It Go_. Yaya was singing it too.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>Come on let's go and play<br>__I never see you anymore  
>Come out the door<br>It's like you've gone away_

And then Candy and Pepe started singing.

_We used to be best buddies  
>But now we're not<br>I wish you would tell me why_

Then all three of them sang.

_Do you wanna build a snowman?  
>It doesn't have to be a snowman<em>

"Go away Anna." I butted in.

_"Okay bye."_ Yaya sang before slowly walking away, then she grinned at me. "I've got that song stuck in my head now."

"So do I." I confessed. "But I have to admit, it is kinda catchy though."

"Isn't it-dechu!?" asked Pepe. When we arrived back home, they were singing Let It Go.

_Let it go, let it go  
>Can't hold it back anymore<br>Let it go, let it go  
>Turn away and slam the door<em>

_I don't care  
>What they're going to say<br>Let the storm rage on,  
>The cold never bothered me anyway<em>

"Are you in love with these songs?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow and smiled. She nodded before she ran up and hugged me. "You do too." She replied. "I heard you singing in the theater." I rubbed her nose with mine and smiled. "What can I say? The songs are catchy."

"Damn right." She whispered in my ear before kissing me. "We are so getting that on DVD." she said happily.

"When did we decide that?" I asked while raising an eyebrow, and she kissed me again. "Just now."

"Oh you." I rubbed her nose with mine again and kissed her. "Alright. We'll get it on DVD when it's released okay?" She nodded with a grin.

**Me: Okay I changed the movie selection because _Frozen_ is so much better than _Wreck-It-Ralph_. It's not that I don't like _Wreck-It-Ralph_, I enjoyed it. It's just that _Frozen_ is so much better. In fact, I love _Frozen_ so much, I can't stop singing _Do you Want to build a snowman_ and _Let It Go_. Stay tuned for chapter 6: The Samurai Returns.**


	6. The Samurai Returns

Chapter 6: The Samurai Returns

**Yaya POV**

I can't help but get this bad feeling. It's weird. It's like there's someone else out there after me besides John, but who?

A few weeks later, Kukai and I were watching a Godzilla movie**(It's any Godzilla movie except the American one. Oh my God that movie was terrible)**. For whatever reason, Godzilla has become a popular movie series, and Kukai actually had 10 at his house**(I actually wonder how many Godzilla movies there are)**. "Hey Kukai?"

"Hm?" As soon as we saw a beam of light just burst out of Godzilla's shoulder, I jumped in his lap. You see, this is the second Godzilla movie I've seen, and I never expected that.

"Yaya look at me."

Kukai turned me to face him and smiled. "It's not scary once you've seen it like five or six times." I guess he's right. Besides, it didn't look so scary once Godzilla got blown up. Kukai turned off the TV and I whined. "What. Did you wanna watch more?"

"No! It's just that. . . . . It seemed interesting." I replied.

"So you did want to watch more."

"Well." Kukai scooped me in his arms and headed upstairs. He carried me to a room that I never knew was there. In fact, I was never allowed in this room so I kind of forgot about it. He opened the door and my eyes widened when I saw shelves of Godzilla, Mothra, and a bunch of other monsters I didn't know. "Which do you want to start?" Kukai asked as he placed a hand on the movie shelf.

* * *

><p>After the fifth Godzilla movie, which was Godzilla Tokyo S.O.S., I wanted to stop. By now, I was probably killing Kukai with my hold on him. "You wanna stop?" He asked me. I nodded, and he turns off the TV. "What the hell-dechu." Pepe was practically shaking, and Candy was choking Daichi so hard, his soul was floating in the air.<p>

And I really couldn't sleep. When I close my eyes, I see Mothra getting blown up and Godzilla's face so close up to my own.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up, still having my hold on Kukai from last night. I heard quiet moans escaping through his lips and something sticking up in the air. His eyes snapped open and he stared at me. "You heard me, didn't you?" I nodded before pulling down the covers on his side. "Yaya-" I shushed him by placing a finger on his lips. "Won't you let me help?" I asked.<p>

I don't want sex, I just wanted to help him fix this okay? Don't get the wrong idea.

I pulled down his pants and his member sprung in the air, a bit of precum dripping from the top. "It's gotten really big." I observed**(Once again, Yaya's using big girl words)**. "Do you want me to make it better?"

"If you want to."

I nodded before licking my lips, out of all of the times I've seen it, I've never seen it look so. . . . . tasty. I gave his cock a long slow lick, making Kukai tense up in pleasure. I place half of it in my mouth and suck slowly. Kukai was loving every bit of this I know it. Be hind us, the Charas were staring at us as thought we were mad. But I don't care.

"Does it feel good?" I asked him. He nodded, and I keep licking his cock. I want him to feel good. It was practically one of my many jobs as being the one he loves most.

He grunted, and I feel something shoot in my mouth. I back away, and cum squirts in my face and hair. I swallow what I manages to take in and stare at him. "Better?" He nods before I kiss him. I go into the bathroom to clean myself up as Kukai gets dressed. I look in the mirror and I saw more cum on my face than I thought. "Yaya-tan what was that-dechu!?" My Charas flew in the bathroom after me.

"A blowjob." I replied to her as I picked off a strand of cum off my face. "It's what girls do when their lover has a problem with his cock."

"I found it very disturbing." Candy whined.

* * *

><p>It was night and I was walking down the street until someone called me over. I followed him in an alleyway and he rips off all of my clothes except for my white hoodie, which he pulled over my head.<p>

"Miss me, Yaya? How was England?"

I know that voice. The figure walked out of the shadows and I saw Kairi. My eyes widened. Oh no, I thought he gave up. He crept closer to me and softly kissed me. I looked down and saw his hands reach to the waistband of his pants. I slapped him across the face, grab my white hoodie, and run out of the alleyway.

When I thought that I was far away enough, I slip on my white hoodie, and rain pelted the ground. Arms wrapped around my waist and Kairi pulled me close. I swear I could feel him poking against my leg. His hand crept closer towards my entrance, and I close my legs as tight as I could. He tried to open my legs, and I feel him nip my neck.

I don't believe it. I'm completely at his mercy. "Please. . . . . Stop." He draws blood from my neck, and licks it clean. "And now that that's done." He tried to open my legs with both hands. "Please don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't do this." I begged. "Please just let me go." He kisses my cheek. "I won't let you go until you're mine." His voice turned seducive, and whatever was poking me got harder and bigger. "Just leave me alone!" I elbow him in the stomach, making his hands release my legs and giving me the opportunity to run. This time, I made sure that he wasn't following me.

The street was empty and it rained harder. I leaned against a wall as I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and dialed Kukai. I could barely talk, but he could understand what was going on. He hung up, and I slip my phone back in my pocket.

* * *

><p>Kukai set me on the couch and was about to walk away until I grabbed his shirt. "Don't leave!"<p>

"Yaya." I wrap my arms around him. "Please. I don't want to be alone, or he might come back."

"That English bastard?"

I shook my head. "No. The other one. The one from high school." Kukai's eyes widened as he pulled me closer. Now he knows that I'm talking about Kairi.

**Kukai POV**

We were both on the couch, and Yaya fell asleep on my shoulder. I guessed that she calmed down a bit after what happened. My eyes trailed down her body and stopped at her flawless legs, just eagerly waiting to be touched. Not by Kairi, but by me. A nude Yaya just appeared in my head, and I drooled a bit at the sight.

"Mmmm."

I smelled something irresistable and I wondered what it was. Yaya had a small blush on her face as she gripped the cushion beside her. "Please. . . . . . . I want it."

Trying not to wake her, I slightly spread her legs, making her gasp, and the irresistable smell grew stronger. And I saw where it came from: Yaya's untouched pussy, just waiting to be taken. Two of my fingers snuck closer and pressed against her entrance, making Yaya throw her head back, moaning into my ear. Ah how I love the sound of it.

"Hey Kukai."

Oh shit. Is she awake? "Try to be a little gentle okay?"

I nod before slowly inserting those two fingers. So this is what she feels like huh. I move my fingers around a bit and she moaned. As I noticed ten seconds ago, her pussy is _soaked_. Yaya grabbed my hands and pushed my fingers in deeper, making her gasp. She spread her legs wider when I started to thrust. God damn, the more I play with her, the more my dick wants to go inside her. I could feel it poking through my pants.

I thrust my fingers faster, and Yaya moaned louder, cum just drooling out of her. "Do you want me?" I muttered in her ear.

"Yes."

"Yaya I need to hear you, or else you're not getting my treat."

"Don't do that!" She whined. "I want it Kukai, I really do! Please just give it to me and fuck me!"

After one final thrust of my fingers, she's had it. Her pussy exploded and cum crashed on my hand and on the couch. Yaya fell back on the couch and panted, exhausted from her release. I pulled my cum-coated fingers out and give them a long, slow lick. My eyes widened as I sucked them, wanting the taste of the girl I just finger-fucked, and damn she tasted good.

It made me want more.

I lined my head with her entrance and spread her legs even wider, giving me a full view of what will be mine. "Don't stare at it." She muttered with a blush. "Please it's embarrassing- ah!" I shut her up when I shove my tongue inside to get what she was still releasing. I lick up whatever she has left before she came again in my mouth. "Cumming again so soon? How sensitive are you anyway?"

I slip the hoodie off and throw it to the floor. "I see you're enjoying this."

"You are too." I sat next to her and smiled. "So you noticed." When my hardened dick springs into the air, she immediately grabs it in both hands and licks the head, making me yell "Oh God!"

"I want it." I heard her moan before sucking as hard as she could. I threw my head back. How the hell did she get so good? She's only given me about what one blowjob!? Then how is she so good? One of her hands slid in my shirt and thumbed my right nipple. I gasp and moan, feeling my climax reach its peak. I almost screamed when I came in her mouth. She pulls back, taking in what she had, before setting herself above me. "I want you."

She sets her hands on my shoulders, and lowers herself onto me, making my eyes roll to the back of my head. When her barrier breaks, she had to bite her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming, and it only came out in a loud moan. I looked down and saw blood underneath us.

S-Shit she was bleeding. I know that it's her first time and all, but I didn't think that she would be bleeding. "Yaya we can stop-"

"No." She interrupted me before smiling with tears rolling down her face. "Don't worry. I'll get used to it."

After what felt like years, she finally moved. Dear God if this is a dream, please don't wake me up. Yaya moved up and down, hell she was practically bouncing in my lap, her shrieks and moans of pleasure filled the room. "Please please!" She was asking for more. "Please make love to me- no I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

I flipped us over so that I was on top, and I rammed into her. Yaya was squealing, screaming, and shrieking so I kissed her to shut her up. Our tongues fought for dominance as I hit that one spot that made her scream like madman. I fucked as hard and fast as I could, trying to make her cum.

We both came together, our moans echoing through the entire house. When I pulled out, while fluids exploded from her pussy and spilled all over the floor. I collapsed onto of her, her fingers were tangled in my hair while my arms were wrapped around her. I pulled a blanket off of the couch as we both tumbled on the floor. A few pillows followed us. I covered us with the blanket and Yaya wrapped her arms around me. "Hey Kukai."

"Hm?" I opened one eye as she giggled. "I love you."

"I love you." I repeated while kissing her nose.

**Me: Well that was fun to write. Sorry that it's been so long minna. I wasn't able to get on Fanfiction for a while(A WHOLE MOTHERFUCKING TWO WEEKS! WHAT THE HELL!). Anyway, I didn't intend Kukai and Yaya to make love- I mean fuck each other this early, but I just couldn't wait to write it. Also at that Godzilla scene, I actually take it back when I said any Godzilla movie. I saw the new Godzilla movie Saturday and IT WAS SO BLOODY AWESOME YES IT WAS! So anyway stay tuned for chapter 7: Tadamu Wedding.**


	7. Tadamu Wedding

Chapter 7: Tadamu Wedding

**Kukai POV**

I woke up the next morning on the floor in the living room. On top of me, was Yaya, her breathing was ragged and her face was filled with a blush. She turned to face me. "Kukai." She moaned my name, making me a bit hard. Her eyes were clouded with so much lust I can't say, and she stared at me as thought I was the one keeping her alive. She kissed me as she grinded our hips together, earning a loud moan from both of us. "Kukai I want it." She was whining while grinding harder. God my dick was begging to be touched as it got harder.

Yaya noticed this as she got off of me, grabbed my dick in both hands, and licked it. I let out a moan before she took the entire thing in her mouth and sucked hard. It wasn't long before I pulled her head away and my seed squirts in her face. I collapse on the floor and saw that she was gone. I sit up and run a hand through my hair before slipping my boxers back on and heading towards the bathroom.

There was Yaya, staring at the mirror as she pulled cum off of her face, wearing nothing but bra and panties. "You came alot you know. Today and last night." I wrapped my arms around her waist. "I know." I nibble and nip on her earlobe, and she gasps of the sudden pleasure as she makes my hands trace her stomach. I lick the shell and she grips my hands tighter. I pull one of my hands away and it traces up her body and squeezes her left breast, and she moaned. "Oh so you like that don't ya?"

She nodded and I feel something wet. My other hand traces her inner thigh and I smirk. "Why Yaya, we just got started and you're already wet. How do you get turned on so easily?"

"Hey Kukai?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we finish this in bed?"

I give her ear another nip and her breast another squeeze. "Anything for you, darling."

**No One POV**

Once they enter the bedroom, Kukai slammed the girl into the wall and attacked her with kisses. He gently bit her earlobe, and while doing so, he ripped off the white panties she wore. She ran a hand through his hair and nuzzled her nose into his neck. He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her neck. "Now I'm curious to what you've been hiding from me under there." He muttered as he snuck a finger into her bra and stroked her left nipple gently.

They went faster than they did the night before. The undergarments were scattered across the floor, and Kukai already placed a condom on his member and lined himself at her entrace, slightly teasing her by rubbing his member across her folds instead of going in. "Kukai please." She moaned, and he loved it when she moaned. It was music to his ears. Slowly and carefully, he slipped inside of her, receiving a loud moan from the red-head underneath him. "What do you want, Yaya?" He muttered as he started to thrust.

"Make love to me." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kukai's slow thrusts irritated her, so instead of saying "make love to me.", she said, "Please just fuck me."

"What was that?" Kukai asked.

"Fuck me!" She screamed, and the male smirked as he flipped her over on her hands and knees. "With pleasure." He whispered in her ear before slamming into her. In an instant, his thrusts became hard and deep, making the girl squeal and scream. "Damn Yaya you're so tight."

"You feel. . . . . . . . . so good. . . . . inside. . . . . . . of me." The girl moaned in reply. Kukai nipped on her ear and started to pull on it gently as he massaged her breasts. "More Kukai more!" She moaned before cumming all over the sheets. With one thrust, Kukai spilled his seed inside of the condom, and fell on top of Yaya, the two still connected. "Do you wanna sleep in?" He asked as he threw the condom in the trash.

Yaya nodded as he pulled the covers over them, and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He muttered in her ear.

"Love you too." She replied before burying her face in his chest and falling asleep.

**Yaya POV**

"Hey how's the bride?"

The girls and I jumped as we turned to see Kukai at the door. "Oh God I thought you were Tadase for a second." He closed the door behind him and his eyes widened. "Hinamori where the hell is your dress?"

"Oh about that. . ." She trailed off, and we started to explain that her dress would probably be late. That made him scream and almost rip his hair out. "But I paid $5000 for that dress!"**(Damn I didn't know it was_ that_** **expensive)** He shouted. "It was totally you!"

"I even caught a glimpse of it." I said. "You would have looked beautiful Amu-chi."

"I want to see it." Utau said as I pulled out my phone. The dress was white, obviously, but there weren't any diamonds or anything because Kukai and I thought it would be too girly for Amu. Wedding dresses like that are rarely seen so that's why it costs so much.

* * *

><p>Everyone had a great time at the reception. Kukai pulled me to an empty room and pushed me on the bed before he crawled on top of me. "We can't." I said while placing a hand on his cheek. "Not here."<p>

"You don't want anyone to see you with me?"

"Baka." I kiss him while pulling him closer to me. His hands trail down to my waist and I stop him. "What?"

"You do have a condom right?" He smirked as he pulled out a square packet out of his back pocket. "Something else you want to check before I fuck the hell out of you?"

"One more thing." I said while a hand grabbed the waistband of his pants. I didn't see an erection, which I wasn't happy about. I pulled down his pants along with his boxers, and his dick was its normal size.

I push him on his back and the condom fell out of his hands. "I'm surprised you're not turned on." I said. "Do you not want this?"

"If I didn't want this, why would I have a condom?"

I ignored his question and traced circles around his member, but not touch it. One way to get him turned on is teasing. He loves it. Once his member was huge and hard, it was time to get started.

* * *

><p>Kukai got off of the bed before we both started to put our clothes back on. "Am I the only one who can fix your sex crave?" I asked as I slipped my dress over me. After his jacket was back on, he pulled me into a hug. "I love you. Don't forget that alright? I promise I'll do what I can to keep you happy."<p>

I nodded as I returned the hug. "I know that, but I'm happier when I'm with you." I hear a small chuckle and he replied "That's good to know." I feel a kiss on my ear and a few fingers dipping into my panties.

"Can you wait until we get home?"

He shrugged and nodded before letting me go. We walked out of the room, said good-bye to Tadase and Amu-chi, and headed home.

**? POV**

I watched my beloved and the thug who took her from me drive away, and I got out of my hiding spot. "Are we going to follow them?" Matt asked me as he waved his sonic screwdriver.

"Later." I said while fixing my bowtie**(Cause bowties are cool XD)**. "Right now, let's wait." Tom and David stared at me closely. "Are you sure?" Tom asked with concern.

I ignored him and headed back to my car. "Bloody Hell John." David said to me. "You're like a lovesick puppy."

My name is John Smith, and I will have you back, my beloved.

**Me: I'm adding too many different Doctors. I got David Tennant, Matt Smith, and freaking Tom Baker, and I may add Peter Davidson or Christopher whats-his-face(Doctor#9). So anyway, stay tuned for chapter 8: Sex toys, condoms, and a whole lot of sex(I know I'm getting a bit out of control with the sex, but hey you can't blame me).**


	8. Sex toys, condoms, and alot of fucking

Chapter 8: Sex toys, condoms, and a lot of fucking

**Yaya POV**

"So what's this new idea?"

It's been a week since Tadase and Amu-chi's wedding, and things are back the way they were. I was in the living room with Kukai watching a movie, and the Charas were somewhere else in the house for what the call a Chara Meeting. "Come on. Let me hear it."

Kukai sighed as he turned off the TV and lead me to the bedroom. It always had a nice smell to it, but since Kukai and I have sex 24/7, it smells like sweat and cum most of the time. I have no idea where Kukai gets these ideas but I don't really care. "Get on the bed." He ordered, and I follow. As soon as I get on the bed, he gives me a quick kiss before leaving the room, leaving me dumbstruck.

Did he. . . . . just ditch me?

I was about to get off of the bed until he came back with a maid's outfit and a blindfold. I don't get the blindfold, but when I see the maid's outfit, my eyes widened. He threw the outfit towards me and said "Put it on." I nodded before grabbing it and I was about to head to the bathroom until he locked the door. "Nu-uh."

Is he serious?

I drop the outfit on the bed and slip off my shirt while Kukai watched with lust-filled eyes.

* * *

><p>When I slip on the head piece, Kukai licked his upper lip. "Now <em>that's<em> sexy." He said, making me blush. He sat on the bed, and I saw a noticeable erection in his pants. "Oh so you want that." He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erection, making me crave for it even more. I reached out for it until he slapped my hand away. "Not yet. First, please your master."

And then the role-play begins.

"But-"

"No buts. Show me how much you want it."

I felt myself drooling as I see it standing tall, just waiting for me to have it to myself. Kukai crossed his arms. "Well servant I'm waiting."

The more I stare at it, the wetter I am. I lift the skirt to give Kukai a glimpse of white panties, that appeared to be soaked. A hand traveled down and rubbed against my entrance, making me moan loudly. I kept rubbing that same spot until I couldn't stand my panties being in the way.

With my panties at my knees, I insert two fingers and thrust them slowly. I open one eye and saw Kukai pump his member slowly while watching me. I grab his hand and he gives me a sour look. "Am I being a bore, Master?"

"No. In fact you're quite entertaining." He let go and said "I didn't say you were done."

I thrust my fingers faster and moan like a little bitch. "Master. . . . . . I'm close." I cover my mouth to muffle my moan but Kukai pulled it away. "No. Let me hear you."

My voice turned into a moan/whine as I cum on the floor. I look up at Kukai, who was giving me a lustful smirk. "Okay, I see your point." He placed his hands on the bed and said "Have your treat for giving me a show."

I gave a lustful smile and I grabbed his erection in both hands and placed it in my mouth. Kukai clutches the bed sheets and threw his head back as I bobbed my head up and down. I was going at a slow pace just so he could make me go faster, and I loved it when he did that.

It was long before he grabbed my hair and my pace quickened, and I hummed to make him moan louder. I sent a trail of kisses down his length before going back to sucking. Kukai let out a choked cry as he came and I pulled back, trying to swallow what he released. I looked up and he gives me a stern look. "That was rather dull of how you did it."

"Am I to be punished of that too, Master?" He brings my face closer to his. "Why of course, love." He said in a low voice. "I tell you how to make me cum. You don't do it your way. Oh and your punishment."

Out of nowhere, he pinned me to the bed and tied my hands to the headboard with the blindfold. "What the-"

"Now Yaya." He said while placing a finger to my lips. "You have to do whatever I ask, do you understand?"

"But Kukai-" I was cut off when he slapped me and gave me a stern look. "I thought I told you to call me your master, servant!" He spat. He was really into it. I nodded before he pressed his lips against the sensitive spot on my neck and traveled downwards to my skirt.

* * *

><p>Kukai pulled out and white fluids stained the sheets. He collapsed on top of me and we were both out of breath. "You're a great actor you know that?" He asked me. He throws the condom in the trash and releases me, making me rub my wrists and smoothing out my skirt. "We should do this again." I told him. "But let's save that when we're bored."<p>

The next morning, I was in the bathroom, cleaning myself up from last night. I was about to walk out until I realized that the door was locked. "What the-"

**Kukai POV**

Where the hell is Yaya? The longer she takes, the more I have the urge to fix this problem myself. I look down to see the huge bulge in my pants, my dick was begging to be touched. I can't wait anymore; I have to fix this_ now_.

I take a breath before unbuckling my belt and sliding off pants until they reached the floor, and I see a large tent in my boxers. I take another look at the door and there was silence.

I run a finger up and down the tent, and I clutch the bedsheets. I continue to do this until I couldn't stand my boxers being too tight. I yank them off and gasp when my erection hits the cold air. My hand wraps around it, and I move it up and down slowly.

**Yaya POV**

I couldn't help but moan when I rubbed my sensitive spot harder. Since I was locked in the bathroom, I had a sudden urge for sex, and since Kukai isn't here, what else am I supposed to do? I throw off my panties and slam two fingers into my core, making me moan loudly.

It wasn't long before my juices gush all over the floor, and I pull out my fingers. I soon found myself yearning for something bigger and longer. Something like Kukai. Oh I want it so bad. I feel like fingering myself again.

**Kukai POV**

I moan when I release on the floor and I fall on the bed. I'm still not satisfied. My hand's not good enough. I want something warmer and tighter. Something more like Yaya. My dick starts to wake up again when I think about our previous rounds, and I found myself yearning for her touch.

Half an hour later, I realize that fingering myself won't make me cum. I pull out my two fingers and pull my pants up before I start to search for my beloved.

* * *

><p>I opened the bathroom door and she tackled me to the ground. "So this is where you were." I said as she lightly kissed me.<p>

"Kukai."

Oh God her moaning my name is already making me hard. She poked the bulge in my pants and I gritted my teeth and threw my head back.

"Hey Kukai. Do you mind if I'm on top? Just for today that is?"

I nodded before she pulled my pants off and my erection flew up in the air. "You have a condom right?"

"Always do."

After preparations, she hovered over me, and started to lower herself until I was completely inside. She moved up and down, hot moans escaping her mouth. I don't know if I can keep from flipping her over and pounding into her as hard as I can.

Finally, I couldn't control myself. In one swift motion, I flipped us over, rested her legs on my shoulders, and released Hell on her with deep, powerful thrusts. Here I am, fucking the girl I love in the middle of the hallway, our screams and moans can probably be heard from the other rooms.

"C-Cumming!"

Yaya squirted on the floor, and I released my seed inside of the condom. Her legs fell off my shoulders and I collapsed on top of her. I heard Pepe and Candy say some stuff, but I didn't care.

Yaya, you belong to me now. I won't let anyone else have you. I love you too much to give you up. You are mine, nobody else's. No one will take you from me.

All that matters is that I love you, and I'll do whatever I can to protect you.

**Me: I know I went overboard with the sex I do that alot! I let the couple have sex for a chapter or two but then it turns into some intense fucking scene! Anyway stay tuned for chapter 9: The secret Charas.**


	9. The Secret Charas

Chapter 9: The Secret Charas

**Yaya POV**

_I was pinned to the bed by Kairi, who was kissing and leaving marks all over my body. "K-Kairi no!" He grabbed my waist and ripped my skirt to shreds, leaving me in nothing but bra and panties. He gave an evil smirk before pulling down my panties, and I blush and close my legs. "No stop!"_

_"Kukai isn't here. That means I have you all to myself."_

_"No way." He forces my legs open and I cover my entrance with my hand. "Kukai will be here."_

_"You're wrong about that, love." I almost gagged in my mouth and my eyes widened when I saw his member. He was large; larger than Kukai. I'm not gonna like this. "You see, darling. Kukai is already dead."_

_"You're lying!" I shouted, and he removed my hand and pointed to the door. I followed his gaze, and tears filled my eyes when I saw Kukai's brutally murdered body. My eyes froze on the sight, tears rolling down my face. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something enter me, and I almost screamed._

My eyes snapped open as I sat up in bed. I cover my teary eyed face, quietly sobbing, and covering myself with the sheets. In a flash, I feel Kukai's arms wrap around me and pull my body closer to his. He kissed my cheek, and reassured me that everything would be okay, and that Kairi is nowhere near us. He stroked my hair, telling me that he loves me, and that he'll protect me. He kissed the top of my head before we sat in silence.

"Hey Kukai, can you get me a chocolate bar?"

When it comes to this type of situation, chocolate always made me feel better. Chocolate and his love. It made me feel happy that he would do anything for me. He nodded as he slipped out of bed and headed downstairs, leaving me in the darkness. I pull the covers over me and tremble. I don't like being alone, especially at night, even when I'm in the house, it's lonely if Kukai isn't in the room with me. I feel scared, as though something will appear and grab me, taking me away from him. I jump, feeling a slight chill, making me whimper a little, wanting Kukai's warmth.

Kukai walked back in the room with a chocolate bar and a stuffed animal. "Look, I brought Snuggles."

Snuggles is a teddy bear that I've had ever since I was four. He had white fur and a green bowtie and eyes. In fact, I was so attached to him, I brought him to school with me, but that stopped when I joined the Guardians, but I still kept him close to me wherever I went.

I held Snuggles in my arms as I took a bite out of the chocolate bar. Kukai pulled me closer to him and kissed my cheek. "I love you, Yaya."

"I love you too, Kukai."

We both started to share the chocolate later on. I broke off a piece with my teeth, and Kukai did the same with the piece in my mouth. I giggled as he gave me that goofy grin of his, and I set the wrapper on the nightstand. "Thanks, I needed it."

"Anytime, love." We both crawled into bed and he kissed me again. "I love you."

"Love you." I muttered sleepily before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. I slowly sat up in bed, shifting my legs until I felt something small roll against my foot. My eyes blinked in surprise as my foot rolled around it again. It was round, but the shape felt so familiar. I looked under the covers, and my eyes widened as I threw the covers off and slapped both hands to my mouth.<p>

"Yaya breakfast's ready!" I heard Kukai yell, but after a few seconds, I heard his footsteps head upstairs towards me. He walked into the room and gave me a questioning look. "Did you hear me?"

"Kukai." He tilted his head and I motioned him to come closer and pointed to the round object in my bed. He looked closer then took a step back in shock. "What the-"

On my bed was a Guardian egg that was pure white and had a small notebook on it. Inside the notebook was the letter N. "You too?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I turned to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another Guardian Egg that was silver and had a heart emitting dark flames. "You have one?" He nods as he places the egg back in his pocket.

For the next few minutes, we didn't feel like eating eggs, thinking that it might freak out the Charas, so we stuck with pancakes. Our eyes stayed on the Guardian Eggs that we placed in a small basket on the table. We have no idea how they were born, but that's the last thing on our minds. "What kind of Chara do you think it is?" Kukai shrugged, and we both continued the silence.

After a few minutes, I stand up, unable to take the silence between us. I turned Kukai's chair so that he faces me, and he gives a look as he raises an eyebrow. I lean in closer and kiss him softly, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me on his lap as the kiss deepened. "I love you."

"I love you too." We both turned to the table to see my egg glowing along with his. We gave each other a smile before leaning in for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the first. I gripped a handful of his hair as his hands trail up my back, trying to unlatch my bra.

I felt my bra slip to the floor and I worked on pulling off his shirt. We broke apart for air and the eggs started to crack until we saw two Charas. One was a girl with blonde hair that barely brushed passed her shoulders, blue eyes, and had on a white sleeveless dress with blue sandals. She was also holding a notebook. I assumed this was my new Chara.

The other Chara was a boy with shoulder-length silver hair and blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless, black, double-zippered shirt under a white vest. The shirt is zippered up to just below his neck and to just above his bellybutton. On his left arm he wore a loose white cloth that reaches a little bit above his fingers and up between his wrist and elbow. His blue baggy pants have very large, paler pockets, and are held up by a black and silver belt. His white shoes are gray on the bottom and top, with three black stripes on each side and yellow laces. I assumed he was Kukai's Chara. "It worked."

"My name is Namine." The girl Chara said as she bowed. The boy Chara crossed his arms and smiled. The girl known as Namine nudged him in the rib. "Go on."

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Riku." He sat on the table beside Kukai's plate and looked up at us and raised an eyebrow. "Did we interrupt something?" Kukai and I stared at each other before pulling away, and I picked up my bra from the floor. "So which kind of Charas are you?" I asked. Riku and Namine stared at each other before looking down. "You see, we're not born from a Heart's Egg." Namine spoke first, and we stared at them. We saw Daichi, Candy, and Pepe-chan staring from around the corner and they flew into the room. Riku sighed.

"You see, we were born from the darkness in your hearts."

**Me: Yes I'm adding Kingdom Hearts characters in this story, but they'll be Charas. If you're wondering "Tomaki why did you pick Kingdom Hearts. There's a lot of better games." I know that, I just like Kingdom Hearts the best. Not sure why though. Anyway we'll learn more about them in the next chapter. Stay tuned for chapter 10: Kokoro Charas.**


	10. Kokoro Charas

Chapter 10: Kokoro Charas

**Yaya POV**

I grab a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table to hear Namine and Riku's story, and what they mean when they say "born from the darkness of our hearts". I take a sip of coffee as Riku sits on the table and Kukai pulls me close. "So can you explain what you meant?" I asked.

"Well." Namine looks at her notebook before turning to me. "You see, darkness is in every heart. You usually see this darkness as the being known as X-Eggs. But, not all eggs born from the darkness are X-Eggs."

"These eggs are a special case." Riku continued with crossed arms. "They are only born if a person has a strong heart, and if that person has enough darkness in his or her heart, then a x-Egg is born."

"Key-egg?" I turned to Kukai, who shrugged, and both Charas shook their heads. "No not key." Namine said before drawing an _x_ in her notebook. "_X__. _It's the Greek letter for key. Some people pronounce it "kye", but it still has the same meaning."

She takes a few steps across the table with her head down. "You see, there is a legend that is known among us x-Charas."

"Which is?" Kukai raised an eyebrow as I took another sip of coffee. And so it began. Namine and Riku told us about a legendary war that happened a long time ago, where two sides fought for a great power known as something called Kingdom Hearts. Kukai, the Charas, and I listened to every word the two had to say, and we didn't miss a single detail.

By the time the two finished, it was late in the afternoon, and the sun was starting to set in the distance. Namine stood up where she was sitting and smoothed out her dress. "And that's it."

The two of us stared in disbelief before I stood up and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>That night, Kukai and I got ready for bed, still thinking about what Namine and Riku told us. "Hey Kukai?"<p>

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow at me as he started to undress.

"Do you think something like that exists?"

The only response I got was a sigh and I stared at the ground before hugging him from behind. "Yaya?" He turned to me and I gave him a soft kiss. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me close. "So horny." Was the only thing he said with a smile. I grinned at him before kissing him again.

He slams me on the bed as our tongues fight for dominance, but I end up losing. I let out a moan as his tongue explores my mouth, trying to make its way down my throat. He pulls away, followed by a trail of saliva before giving me another bruising kiss. His hands travel down to my skirt, lifting it and grabbing the hem of my panties.

I stop him and move his hands to my breasts. He smiles and understands as he pulls off my top and starts to suck on my neck. I grip a handful of his hair as he leaves a hickey and unhooks my bra.

The next few moments consists of sucking, squeezing, pinching, and kissing as I feel myself grow wet between my legs. Kukai looked up to stare at my expression, and smirks at me. "Do you want me to touch you now?" He places a hand on my inner thigh and traces circles with his thumb. I spread my legs wider and that thumb presses against my entrance, making me squeak. "Well, love?"

"Y-Yes." I gasp out and he pulls off my skirt along with his shirt. He starts to squeeze my ass and I moan louder. I open one eye and saw him rub the bulge in his pants. "Kukai." He stares at me with a look and I sit up. I wrap my arms around him before kissing him hard and straddling him. He starts to massage my ass and I rub myself against his erection, making us both moan.

I hear something tear and felt his hands rip my panties and throw them to the side. "Yaya please." He breathed in my ear. I kiss my way down his torso before stopping at the twitching bulge in his pants. He gives me a desperate look before undoing the button and zipper on his pants, and pulling them off. He unfolds his boxers and his erection springs free, slightly surprising me. "Please."

I give the head a loving kiss before taking the head into my mouth. He rewarded me with a loud moan as I sucked lightly. It didn't take long for him to start thrusting in my mouth, almost gagging me. By the look on his face earlier, it looked like he desperately needed to cum. I start to squeeze his member with my teeth, and he moans louder. I suck faster and harder. I look up and saw him licking his fingers, and I raise an eyebrow as I stop. "Do you finger yourself?"

"Sometimes." He replied while coating his fingers with saliva. "But not often." He leans back and spreads his legs a little, and I saw precum drip from his erection. Kukai then brings two fingers to his hole, and slightly inserts them, making him tense up in pain. He takes a few breaths before inserting more of those fingers and he moans loudly. I tilt my head as he starts to thrust his fingers and stretch his hole, as though he wants something in there.

I suddenly get an idea and get off of the bed and head to the closet. Kukai doesn't seem to notice as he fingers himself harder and faster. I look up on a shelf to see a small box and pull it off of the shelf. "Now where is it?" I dig through the box and then find what I was looking for. I stare back at Kukai with a lustful smirk with the vibrator in my hand and I place the box back on the shelf.

After getting back on the bed, I pull out Kukai's fingers and he gives me a look. "What?"

"This makes it easier." I said, tracing circles around his hole with the vibrator turned on. I slip it inside, turning it on to the highest setting, and he gasps. "So cruel." More semen rolls down his member as he tries to hold it back, but he ends up squirting a lot on the bed. Before he could catch his breath, I position myself on top of him, lowering myself until he was completely inside. We both moan from the pleasure as he slams me on the bed. "Is it okay if I repay you?" He asked in a seducing tone.

I nod before he starts to thrust inside me. He didn't start off slow like he always does. I guess the vibrator encouraged him to go faster. I moan louder and grip his shoulders as he thrusted harder and faster, placing one of my legs on his shoulder and going deeper. I begged him for more and he slammed against my g-spot, making me shriek. I moaned his name over and over, clawing his back as he thrusted deeper.

"Yaya. . ." He held me in his arms. "I need. . . . to pull out."

"Don't." I replied while kissing him hard. "I want you. . . . to cum. . . . inside me." He pulls on my hair and sucks on my neck, leaving hickeys everywhere. "Kukai," I moaned as he thrusted harder. "I'm. . . about. . . . to cum."

At last, I let pleasure take over my body as I tighten around him and cum on the sheets. He grunts and moans at once as I feel him cum inside me. I shudder when he releases and he pulls out, collapsing beside me. He pulls out the vibrator from his hole, throwing it across the room and pulling up the covers over us. "Sorry," He apologized. "I came inside."

"That's alright." I replied with a kiss. Unable to keep my eyes open, I feel myself fall asleep in his arms.

**Kukai POV**

I woke up early the next morning to my phone ringing as loud as possible. I groan as I looked to see who was calling and answer it. "What!?" I snapped. The voice on the other line snapped back at me, then started to explain why he called, and what I had to do. I turned back to the sleeping Yaya beside me and sigh. "Alright. I understand." I hang up and started to get out of bed.

After getting dressed, I hear Yaya moan from the bed. "Kukai?"

"Shh." I shushed her while kissing her forehead. "I gotta go. I'll be back soon, alright?"

She nods with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied with a kiss before stepping out of the room.

**Me: Well that lemon was enjoyable to write. Anyway what does Kukai have to do that's so important? And who in God's name was talking to him!? All will be revealed in chapter 11: Sin.**


	11. Sin

Chapter 11: Sin

**Yaya POV**

Later that morning, I woke up alone in bed, no warm arms around me and no Kukai in sight. I sit up, rubbing sleep out of my eye, trying to remember what happened last night. If I remember correctly, after our little love-making session, Kukai said that he was going somewhere to do some errands, and told me not to worry. I stare at the clock to see that it said _9:53_. Yawning, I hear the door open and turn to see Namine at the door with a cup of tea.

After that incident with Amu and her twins, the Charas started to use their human forms more frequently to help around the house. She smiles at me and hands me the cup of tea. "The guys, Pepe, and Candy are downstairs," She said as I took a sip. "I was wondering when you might wake up?"

"And Kukai?"

"He's not home yet." I look down and sigh while playing with my fingers. Maybe he'll be home sooner. That's what I'd like to believe. Namine gives me a look. "Is it about Kukai?" I nod and she grabs one of my hands. "Don't worry. It's Kukai. He'll be back." She started to leave the room until she said, "Breakfast is downstairs if you're hungry." I nodded as she closed the door behind me. I sneezed and turned to the window. Maybe I'll sleep for a while longer. Deciding that, I place my head on the pillow and pull the covers over me.

* * *

><p>I wake up a few hours later and yawned before staring out of the window. It looks like Kukai isn't home yet. I wonder what he's doing that's taking him so long. I slip out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower because I feel sticky. Now that I think about it, it feels lonely without Kukai around; I'm worried about him.<p>

The moment I'm dresed and walk downstairs, I see the Charas give me a look as I head into the kitchen to grab some food, and I make my way towards the living room. "Kukai's not home yet is he?" They shake their heads no, and I sigh in return. I wonder what he's doing. I do know that he's not dead, or else Riku and Daichi would be gone. But still. . .

I look down and place my hands behind my back. What if something happened to him? He's never gone for too long. That's not like him.

For the rest of the day, I was either with the Charas, or hanging out by myself, walking around town or something like that. Sometimes I just went over to Amu-chi's place to keep an eye on the twins while she and Tadase were out. The twins were fun to take care of, and Rima-tan came over to help me if I needed it.

When I came home that night, the Charas immediately knew what I was gonna ask, and they shook their heads before I could say anything. I nod and head upstairs, pulling the red bows out of my hair and letting it fall pass my shoulders. Now I'm really worried about him. I wasn't worried that much earlier but now that he's been gone all day, I have a right to.

Heading down to the bedroom, I try my best not to freak out. The moment I enter the room and close the door behind me, a hand grabs me by the neck and throws me to the floor. When I try to get up, that same hand pins my wrists above my head. I struggle to get out of his grip, but he held me down tight, and the moment I was about to scream, he slammed his lips against mine. My eyes widened at the texture; they felt so familiar. He backed away, and I gave him a look. "Kukai?"

"Not quite."

I jerked my head towards the window, and widen my eyes more when I see Kairi sitting on the ledge, his face lit up by the moonlight. He pushed up his glasses before stroding over towards me. "Isn't that right, Smith?"

My eyes turned to the figure above me, and I see him smirk. "I-It can't be."

"Now now, we're just getting started." Kairi stepped over me and locked the door. I gave both of them a glare, and winced when John's grip on my wrists tightened. Kairi leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I screamed in his mouth, but he silenced me by shoving his tongue down my throat.

I was unsure of what happened the next few moments; everything was happening so fast, I didn't have time to think. My clothing had been stripped from my body, my hands were tied together above my head, a black cloth covered my mouth so I couldn't scream, no matter how much I wanted to. I felt myself get flipped over on my hands and knees, and noticed that Kairi was underneath me, with something prodding both of my holes. When I felt something insert in both holes, I scream as loud as I could, hoping one of the Charas could hear me.

Both of them started to thrust faster and harder and tears started to roll down my face as I screamed louder. I felt John pull my hair and Kairi grabbing my hips; I could have swore that I was bleeding. I feel them both cum inside, and they both pulled out one at a time. I collapsed where I was, panting hard, and they both dressed themselves, unlocked the door, and left the house through the nearby window.

I hear the door burst open and I knew the Charas had rushed into the room after hearing my screams. Daichi and Pepe untied me and I started sobbing.

**Candy POV**

After a while, we got Yaya calmed down and got her to get some sleep after saying Riku and Daichi were gonna watch her. I got Pepe to calm down since she was screaming her head off and I had to knock her out to quiet her. Now us Charas are getting annoyed by Kukai's absence. The longer he's gone, the more vunerable Yaya is to John and Kairi. His absence is making them easier to get close to her and rape her. If this keeps up, she may even get pregnant with one of them being the father.

"Where is Kukai?" I heard Namine ask as we headed towards the kitchen.

"I don't know," I replied to her. "The sooner he gets back, the better."

**Yaya POV**

I didn't get out of bed the next day. I felt sore after last night and my eyes sting from all of the crying. The Charas did their best to cheer me up, but nothing got me to smile. Candy told me what she was thinking about Kairi and John being able to rape me because Kukai isn't here. I couldn't help but agree with her, and I start to have the feeling that Kukai isn't coming back.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I woke up with the sun in my face. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I turn around to see an reddish-amber blur with a hint of green. When my vision comes into focus, my eyes widen to see Kukai with a calm smile on his face. Tears started to well up as I grip the sheets, staring down.<p>

Kukai held the red mark on his cheek with wide eyes as I put my hand down. "Where have you been the past five days? I want to know." I jerk my head upwards to stare at him with tears rushing down my face. "Do you know how worried I was?!"

"Yaya."

"I was afraid you weren't coming back, because you were gone for so long. I waited for you to come back, but instead I was alone. I prayed for you to come back when I was raped, but that never happened-" I was cut off with his lips slamming against mine. Kukai grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close, his hands slowly moving up to cup my cheeks. "Ku-" I was cut off with another kiss, this one being deeper than the last.

When he broke the kiss, he pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone all this time. I never thought I'd be gone for this long. I didn't mean for you to be this lonely. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Yaya."

I return the hug with more tears. "I don't know what I woukd have done if you didn't come back."

"Don't think about that now," He replied while tighening the hug. "I'm here now. That's all that matters." He pulls away with that same smile. "To make it up to you, I'll take you anywhere you want. Just name it."

"Well," I thought it over for a few seconds. "I would like to go to that new ice cream shop downtown."

"Consider it done." He replied before pecking my cheek, giving me a goofy grin. "But first," That grin of his disappears the moment I spoke. I give him a look. "Tell me where you've been and what happened to your eye."

He placed a hand over his right eye, which looked a bit faded from his left. With a sigh, he looked down and held one of my hands.

"I was with Sin."

**Me: I've FINALLY finished this chapter. Isn't it annoying where you're trying to write a good time skip scene and it frustrates you that you just can't? That's why it took me a while to finish this. Anyway what do you think Kukai means by "Sin"? And isn't ANYONE pissed that Kairi and John took the opportunity to rape Yaya!? I know I am. Anyway if you like this chapter, be sure to review and I'll check you guys next time.**


	12. Truth

Chapter 12: Truth

**Yaya POV**

Sin?

I tilted my head in a confused way as I turn to my Charas, who shook their heads with shrugged shoulders. Daichi and Riku turned away and I give them a look. They obviously know what Kukai's talking about, besides the fact that they're his Charas. "I don't understand. What's this Sin?"

He hesitated for a bit, and stood up. I stopped him from walking out of the room by grabbing the back of his shirt. "I'm sorry but I can't. It's a secret."

"And you don't trust me with this secret?"

"I just. . ." He trailed off and I let go. He turns to me with a concerned look and sits back on the bed. "Let's make a deal," I look up as he grabbed my hand. "I'll tell you what Sin is, as long as you tell me where you got those hickeys on your neck."

I slapped my hand over the marks and he gives me a glare. My eyes widen a bit in fear, thinking that he might be mad at me for making myself so vulnerable. I stared down and he ran a hand through his hair. He pulled my hand away and kisses it. "So this is what happens when I'm gone; those bastards dare touch you. I'm gonna kill them for this," He looks up at me. "Yaya, why are you crying?"

I finally noticed the tears rolling down my face, and I wipe them. "I-I just thought that you would be angry at me," I sniffed. "B-Because I made myself so vulnerable to them."

"Now why would I be angry because of that?" I lifted my head and he pecked my cheek, stroking my hair and pulling me into his arms. "You didn't want this to happen, so I'm not angry at you for it. I know you believed I wasn't coming back, but deep down you still had some faith. That's why your Charas haven't faded."

Kukai pulled back and cupped one of my cheeks. "I'll keep my end of the bargain; I'll tell you about Sin."

"Kukai!" I heard Daichi exclaim. "You can't do that! The Director specifically told you to keep it a secret!"

"She'll find out anyway so I might as well tell her," Kukai snapped back at him before letting out a sigh. "The organization Sin has another name. Perhaps you've heard the name Pere Noel?" I nodded at him before speaking. "They're a secret organization whose motives are unknown to the public; all the public knows is that the top seven members have different artifacts that contain the. . . ." My eyes widen as I trail off, Kukai nodding before turning away. "Those artifacts contain the Seven Deadly Sins. Rumor has it that these seven members have contracted with the demons trapped in those artifacts."

I stare at him with a frightened look before placing a hand over my mouth. "Oh my God. Kukai you-"

"Yes, I am," He replied without turning back to me. "I am one of the Seven Deadly Sins, having the Golden Key in my possession and forming a contract with the demon of Wrath."

I stare at him with that frightened expression. He's told me things like this in the past, but I'd never thought that he'd tell me something so horrifying. By the look on his face, I know he's not lying. He reached out to me, but I slapped his hand away and backed up to the headboard of the bed. "Don't you dare." I told him. He could tell I was scared. Kukai backed away and headed for the door. "I'll give you time to think." And with that he closed the door, leaving me alone. Candy flies up to me. "Yaya you shouldn't have done that."

"I know but. . . why would he keep it from me? He trusts me doesn't he?"

"He does trust you," Daichi replied while take his seat on the bed. "It's just the fact that he swore to secrecy with the organization. He has kept this secret for years now." I turn to him. "And how many years are we talking about?"

"Since he was a child," Riku explained while crossing his arms. "You see, he was chosen to be the vessel of Wrath; his family was against the matter and tried to talk them out of it, but it was no use. Kukai at the time was confused about it all, but grew used to being the vessel for such a demon."

"I see, and what about the other vessels?"

"Well-"

"Riku don't!" Daichi cut him off.

"She already knows this much," Riku replied to him. "And she'll find out the other stuff eventually so why not tell her?" Daichi stayed quiet before Riku continued. "Anyway, the vessel of Envy is Hoshina Utau, the vessel of Sloth is Fujisaki Nagihiko, the vessel of Pride is Yamabuki Saaya, the vessel of Greed is Hotori Tadase, and the vessel of Lust used to be Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"What about the vessel for Gluttony?" I saw Daichi flinch and Riku lower his head. I give them a worried look; Maybe I shouldn't have asked them. Riku took in a breath and clenched his fists. "There is no vessel for Gluttony. Every subject has died before the contract could be complete. So that's why there are only six vessels instead of the usual seven." Riku kept explaining more while Daichi listened: A pair of twins found the Original Sin and split it into seven pieces, hiding them into different objects they found, and scattering them around the world. The organization was first created to find these objects and befriending the demons inside, and then finding suitable hosts for these demons; this has gone on for centuries. These objects were a wine glass, a spoon, a doll with long green pigtails, four identical mirrors, a sword, a pair of blades that were reforged into a pair of scissors, and a key. According to Riku, the original hosts for the demons apparently died, were exorcised by a mage, or the demons left the hosts.

As I listened, the door opened and Kukai walked back in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, lowering his head. "I take it you told her, Riku." The Chara nodded and moved out of the way so Kukai could scoot closer to me. "So now you know," He muttered, a little hesitant to grab my hand. I noticed that he wasn't looking at me, probably because he feels as though I shouldn't see what he's become, but that's my personal thought.

I grab his hand and pull him closer towards me, his eyes widening when I pull him into an embrace. "Yaya-"

"No. Don't talk," I cut him off while tightening my grip. "Instead, let me. Yes, Riku told me everything about your organization, and it's a lot to take in, and you might think that now I've heard about this, I might be scared of you and never want to see you again." I felt him tremble and clutch the back of my shirt, nodding in return. "Well you know," He looks up, and I could see the fear in his eyes. "That won't happen. I don't care if you're the vessel of Wrath or you've been a part of a dangerous experiment when you were a kid. What matters to me is that you're alright. As long as nothing happens to you, I don't care about anything else."

Kukai sat up with a surprised expression spread across his face, and I responded to him with a calm smile. "I'm not going anywhere. But if I was, I'd be with you." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Now I wonder why I thought you would leave me."

"Now you know I won't do that." He smiled and lowered his hand. "True." He gently laced his fingers with mine and leaned in. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you all this time."

"That's alright. I know you had to keep it a secret; I'm not mad at you for that." I lean in and he cupped one of my cheeks, finally pressing our lips together. I know it's hard for Kukai, feeling guilty for not telling me anything, but in all honesty, I don't care whether or not he told me about Sin or not; I just wanted to know where he was, and that he was okay. Now that I know this, I'm not worried anymore; for now at least.

**Me: I tried so hard to figure out how to include the Evillious Chronicles in this story, and I finally fucking did it. If you don't know, the Evillious Chronicles is a series of Vocaloid songs that are produced by MOTHY. I am a huge fan of this series and WE'RE STILL FUCKING WAITING FOR MASTER OF THE HEAVENLY YARD TO BE RELEASED GOD DAMMIT!**

**Sorry bout that. Like I said, really huge fan. All of the stuff I wrote about the Original Sin, those items, the twins, that's all from the actual series. There's no way I would make that kind of shit up. Anyway all credits of the Original Sin Story and all the other series in the Evillious Chronicles belongs to MOTHY.**

**And after I post this chapter, I'm gonna work on the Rimahiko fic because I think it's time that I work on it. So until next chapter, read and review, and look forward to the Rimahiko: Protection.**


End file.
